


You're Mine

by chimneysmoke (recension)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/chimneysmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ginny/Neville, don't keep me like you have me, and don't kiss me like you don’t"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Welcome Home_ Harry Potter LJ ficathon.
> 
> Original prompt: "ginny/neville, don't keep me like you have me, and don't kiss me like you don’t"

Neville's never had something nice that was just his own. His clothes, his home, his books, everything has been shared or handed down or some awful form of charity.

His worst fear is that Ginny is the same.

Hogwarts is cold, and the war is on and they have nothing to cling to, except maybe each other. Remainders, leftovers, spare parts. They're a pair, and if anyone would bother to notice they were a pretty powerful set.

But none of that matters in the dark. In the quiet. In the wait of the trenches as they wait for the battle to reach their gates. All that matters is that even though Neville's had her first he hasn't had her _most,_ and he knows in the dark when she's quiet and staring out the window, even though she's in his arms, she's thinking of someone else.

 

She's brave, and sweet, and funny, and more than he wants to live, he wants her to live. More than he wants to be happy, he wants her to be happy. And the only way she'll be happy is if _Harry_ lives, so every night he says a soft prayer that Harry will come back and live and win but in the end Harry will settle with someone else. 

Because Neville's never had something nice that was just his own, and because he'd like to know what it's like to lie next to a girl with a broken heart instead of one that's just aching. Because he trusts Harry but he hates him too, for reasons he'd like to lock up and push down and ignore. Because this is war and the more you wished and hoped that people lived the more likely it was that they ended up broken or buried.

 

She cants her hips towards his, arches her back and cries out in the dark. There's no use trying to keep quiet, everyone's doing the same thing they are. Trying to get their whole lives fit into one school year because who knows when the world will end. It's war, they tell themselves, like this cycle of fucking and forgetting and crying and clinging won't leave them all damaged in unpredictable ways no matter what happens.

But she tips her hips and Neville forgets it all. Forgets the cycle. Forgets that she's not really his and he'll always be hers. Forgets that where he goes now, Harry will come after and erase him. Neville forgets it all, and buries himself between Ginny's legs, letting each forceful thrust punctuate each word of his thoughts as his lips trail her skin.

_You're mine. And when this is all over, you'll remember me._


End file.
